


This Is Us

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, SuperCorp, True Love, all the love in the world, supercorp in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: Kara and Lena are so in love.OrWhere they decide to get married.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lena, honey?" Kara lightly knocked as she opened the charcoal coloured door of Lena's office and Lena knew for sure – she's late again.

"Oh my god, Kara. I'm late right? I'm sorry babe. It's just everything about the merger and Sam on leave for Ruby - "

"Baby it's fine. I understand. Come here." Kara encouraged as she leaned against Lena's table offering her hand to her woman. Lena smiled apologetically as she grasp on her saving grace. Kara tugged on her hand playfully making her stand up.

"I'm here to remind you that, you shouldn't always be working so late honey." Kara tenderly worded out as she pulled Lena's slender physique against her, the latter instantly melted and took the mold of Kara's body, Kara was internally satisfied with the reaction she got.

It is sometimes hard to convince the most powerful woman in National City that, it's okay to relax a bit from time to time. Kara understands that Lena spent years and years proving herself to everybody, that she's not like one of those girls from rich affluent families, all sizzle no substance. More so, she spent all her life trying to differ from her family – that she's more than just another Luthor trying to destroy the world, spreading evil and what not. But Kara also isn't some judgmental human being, let alone a human for that matter, so she took Lena good and bad and for that Lena is forever thankful. Lena was already convinced that she'd never be totally happy, that no one's ever going to give it a try with a Luthor and she'd accepted that, well at least until she met Kara.

"I know, I'm sorry. We've been going on like this for over a year now."

"Yep, do you want me to fly us home?" Kara teased making Lena giggle

"Remember the last time we did that?"

"James was tasked by Miss Grant to take a clear photo of another unidentified flying humanoid in the sky?" Kara snorted, Lena laughed

"I can still remember the look on James' face when he found out that it was the two of us." Lena recalled

"It was pretty funny though. Cracks me up every time."

"I know, but Miss Cat Grant is still after you Supergirl, so I'd rather for us to stay away from the limelight."

"Fine." Kara gave in

"I'm ready to go if you are?" Lena said closing her laptop and taking her bag, which Kara instantly took from her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Let me handle that." Kara winked

"Hmm, someone's being sweet."

"What? Am I not like all the time?" Kara frowned as they casually walked out of Lena's office hand in hand.

"Overly sweet?" Lena teased a bit more, making Kara shake her head in protest.

"Have you had dinner?" Kara asked as they got inside the elevator, Kara hooked Lena closer to her.

"You're sexiest when you do this." Lena whispered against Kara's neck eliciting series on series of goosebumps from Supergirl herself.

"When I'm what?"

"Protective and confident."

"Well thank you darling." Kara smirked maintaining her cool as they walked out of the elevator towards Lena's waiting car.

Kara opened the door for Lena with a wide smile and even though Lena loves the gesture, she's pretty sure there's something Kara wants but is too shy to ask for. Once inside the car Kara offered Lena her hand, the usual thing Kara does when they're seated next to each other anywhere. Lena took it and kissed the back of Kara's hand, Kara blushed.

"Come on darling, tell me." Lena pushed a little knowing Kara has something in mind. Kara glanced shortly at Lena and sighed.

"I sometimes hate it that you know me so well." Kara chuckled

"So?"

"Can we – umm – stop by for takeouts?"

"Potstickers babe?" Lena smiled knowing exactly what Kara means by takeouts.

"Yes!" Kara exalted raising both Lena and her hands in the air in victory.

"You only need to ask." Lena reminded

"I know, but we said we're going to eat healthy three months ago and we're doing great."

"We always have room for potstickers." Lena winked

"Then maybe you can also always have room for more rest? Yes?" Kara quickly manoeuvred making Lena blush.

"Fine, you win."

"I'm on fire tonight!" Kara joked and they both laughed.

...

"J'onn, can we talk in private?" Supergirl hesitated as she got back from another quick exercise outside the DEO, quick exercise means few bank robberies and car chases here and there.

"Sure, Supergirl." J'onn instantly agreed, Alex was suddenly wary but Supergirl was quick to give her that 'everything's fine, nothing to worry about' look so she just nodded.

"Umm -" Supergirl stalled

"What is it Supergirl?" J'onn smiled unsure about what the woman has in her mind right now, so important and so private that she needed to be alone with him.

"I – uhh – I was hoping maybe I can lay low for the rest of the day and tomorrow?"

"Is everything okay?" J'onn worried, fatherly kind of concern he's always had for the younger Danvers.

"Oh no, of course. It's just, Lena and I are going on a date. I – I know it's a shallow reason to leave work -"

"Kara, it's okay. I think we can handle things around here for the next hours or so. I'm also pretty sure Alex and Maggie are on a bet about what you're going to do to beat Lena's anniversary surprise last year." J'onn understood and supported with a little giggle on the side making Kara blush a bright red.

"Ugh, Alex."

"Yep, so you better step it up Supergirl." J'onn laughed with a wink and a firm pat on her shoulder before he answered to another agent waiting outside the training room.

"Sure you guys are going to be fine with me offline?" Kara giggled

"We're fine." J'onn assured her.

...

"Miss Luthor, there's someone downstairs who wants to meet with you."

"Downstairs? Why?" Lena frowned looking up from her laptop as her ever reliable assistant Jess peeked from outside her office.

"They said it is so deathly important and it has to be downstairs." Jess said voice almost breaking into what Lena thought was a laughter and so she gave in and closed her laptop.

"You're very sure it is deathly important Jess?"

"Absolutely Miss Luthor." Jess imperviously nodded trying so hard to convince her boss to laboriously tolerate the 70floors down the elevator. Jess gave Lena a huge final smile before she pressed the close button herself.

Lena was halfway down when she realized she didn't bring anything with her when she left her office and she thought she could've used her phone to finish the email she was about to send before Jess sent her to a very important errand. The elevator opened to the ground floor and people outside are surprised to see the owner of the building herself coming out of the elevator late in the afternoon. Soon as Lena took the left turn facing a number of entrances stretching the whole lobby, she spotted a mint and white colored 1952 vintage Chevrolet deluxe convertible and someone was poised, leaning against it, Lena didn't hide the huge smile that stretched her lips as she pushed the doors right in front of Kara.

"Babe." Lena shyly called out to the already smiling Kara Danvers.

"Hi Miss Luthor, thank you very much for enduring the flight downstairs for me."

"Jess didn't mention it was you, but she said it was something deathly important." Lena said playfully rolling her eyes at Kara, the latter laughed.

"Well, that proves that you have a heart of gold honey." Kata teased

"I hate you. But what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" By work Lena means, Kara being Supergirl saving lives.

"I'm here to Lena Luthor you." Kara confidently smiled, Lena broke into a boisterous laughter.

"Darling what did you say? Did you just used my name as a verb?" Lena frowned, still the smile is non disappearing from her lips.

"You see, you've always been good at surprising me romantically you know, I crafted a word for it." Kara explained adjusting her eyeglasses, a mannerism Lena has learned to love along with her forced clearing of throat and the signature crossing her arms against her chest.

"Baby." Lena cooed almost pulling Kara in her arms in the middle of the busy street where PDA between CatCo's top journalist and the CEO of none other than LCorp would break the internet and news for the coming weeks.

"Are you gonna get your sexy self in the car with me or you have other plans?" Kara asked pouting.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Classified."

"Are we celebrating something?" Lena play pretended earning an eyebrow raise from Kara

"You're dead Luthor." Kara slyly said as she opened the passenger door for Lena and the latter laughingly obliged.

"We could drive out with the roof down but on second thought." Kara said as she manually pulled the car's roof up creating a protective shield from anybody else.

"Ready?"

"Take me away." Lena smiled like a highschooler cheeks flushed and giggly.

...

The impromptu road trip was already a getaway for Lena, she loves being around Kara. She can easily turn a bad day at work around, she always say the right words at the right time, she's understanding; often times too understanding, she loves Lena so much and above all that she's the kind of person who doesn't make Lena forget about work or anything. She's the kind of person who can make Lena prioritise and this right now is the most important thing there is for Lena. There's no second thought.

"Are you sure we're in the right place babe?" Lena asked as she noticed they're already slowing down in front of an huge empty space in the reserved for events like rave parties and music festivals.

"Remember our first date?" Kara asked and Lena was amazed.

"Four years ago? We were supposed to attend our first Wanderland but it was cancelled because for the first time in like forever it was storming in National City." Lena recalled looking out at the dark empty space, a little sentimental.

"Yeah, it was raining hard when we got here but we stayed. We were listening to Modern English." Kara said as she pushed a button and the car was filled with the same exact song they were listening that night on their first date.

Moving forward using all my breath

Making love to you was never second best

I saw the world thrashing all around your face

Never really really knowing it was always mesh and lace

"I'll stop the world and melt with you." Lena started to sing along unleashing the Kara's karaoke singing self. They were laughing and singing and kissing all the while.

"Happy Anniversary Lena Luthor. I love you." Kara whispered as the radio started getting overpowered by the downpour outside the safety of their Chevy. Lena swallowed hard, trying to control her emotions.

"And I love you too. God I love you so much Kara Danvers." Lena softly said voice breaking. She pulled Kara closer tenderly caressing her cheeks, they shared a breath as they kissed and Kara smiled in the middle of it, they both did.

"I think it's getting late and we need to find the closest hotel." Kara suggesting when they decided the rain isn't stopping anytime soon.

"I think I know a place." Lena smiled

"Okay." Kara nodded

"Okay."

...

"Hey, good morning." Kara whispered peeking through one eye as she scoots closers to Lena's warmth that the latter welcomed wholeheartedly.

"Hi." Lena softly said as she kissed Kara's forehead.

"Up too early booboo." Kara pouted making Lena quietly shake in laughter.

"Baby talk, cute." The older women commented, Kara suddenly felt way too young compared to Lena.

"Not cute."

"You are babe. My cute little blonde sunshine." Lena cooed as she pulled the sheets up their shoulders covering their nakedness.

"What do you want to do today?" Kara asked

"It's still raining outside, do you want to try your luck in a game called strip chess with me?" Lena said almost snorting out the name of the game

"Strip chess huh?" Kara asked playfully circling Lena's exposed bosom with her index finger.

"Okay okay I take that back." Lena protested breaking into feats of laughter again, Kara loves how easily she can make Lena laugh like this heart full of happiness it comes out naturally.

"Do you like chess?"

"Intercollegiate champion for six years." Lena said taking pride of her early accomplishment.

"Okay okay, easy there champion. You haven't met me." Kara chuckled as she abandoned her comfortable space beside Lena to dress into her Midvale sweatshirt she lent Lena the first time she slept over Kara's apartment.

"Oh wow competition." Lena laughed as she sat half naked in the bed.

"Not gonna work to distract me Luthor." Kara rolled her eyes trying hard to look away from the messy-hair-after-sex-glowing Lena Luthor begging for her to come back to bed instead.

"Come on now booboo." Kara winked as she completely walked out of their room. She heard Lena's laugh as she followed her outside.

"So what do I get if I win?" Kara asked Lena as they sat facing each other an old marble and glass made chess set sitting in between them.

"A tour of the property?" Lena offered

"You serious?" Kara giggled

"Yeah seriously." Lena innocently nodded as she delicately put all her pawns, bishops, rooks, knights, king, and queen aligned with her game face on.

"So what do you want to get if you win?" Kara asked trying to keep up with her girlfriend.

"You, Kara. I want you." Lena answered with that certain look in her eyes she was slightly smirking the sexiest way possible and Kara suddenly has trouble breathing.

The game went for hours, no one was backing down and they're both actually enjoying, they didn't notice the rain already stopped. They didn't pause to have a decent breakfast or lunch or even a shower. They didn't talk much when they both reach four on four, the playful banter and slight trash talking died down. They just raced each other to five for the whopping win.

"Checkmate." Kara finally said leaving Lena's hand aiming for a move in the middle of them.

"Wow. You did actually win." Lena admitted the moment clarity hit her. Kara smiled so widely, satisfied of her triumph.

"I'll get the tour of the property prize now." Kara laughed making Lena laugh too. Soon the both of them are in a more proper clothing, ready to meet any worker Lena has at her humongous plot of land consisted of an orchard, winery, vineyard and more plots of land that are yet to be developed.

"I love the countryside." Kara sighed as she exhaled the deep breath she held in clearing her lungs of the remnants of National City air.

"Oh yeah?" Lena asked taking Kara's hand in hers, they're surveying the vineyard. It was late in the afternoon the sky's still grey from the rain but streaks of pink, orange, and yellow fought to be seen on the horizon.

"Mhm-hmm." Kara hummed, walking slightly ahead of Lena almost dragging her actually. Kara was too excited to explore Lena's own little paradise.

Lena watched Kara wander like a kid, a small smile not leaving her lips again and Kara's hand not letting go of hers.

"Let's get married." Lena suddenly blurted out making Kara stop and freeze on the ball of her feet.

"Lena?" Kara asked in utter surprise, Lena took both of her hand and tried to compensate her happenstance with her most convincing smile.

"I – It was the vineyard." Lena tried throwing blames only making things worst, at least for her.

"Lena, come on." Kara encouraged, she already heard what she said the first time she said it but something inside her doesn't want to believe it.

"I'm so used to being alone Kara, I'm so used to spending holidays at the office with a bottle of wine as a company, I'm so used to being left behind." Lena started that slightly bothered Kara but she stayed silent, waiting for Lena to continue.

"But then I met you – you saved my life to put it accurately. And you didn't just save me once or twice, you never left. Even when I slightly expected for you to do so." Lena confessed

"Ouch." Kara teased, Lena shook her head with a smile

"You're always strong and steadfast and you always try to see the good in everything and everyone, that's one of the things I love about you the most. I – I don't want to live in the world where you don't exist Kara. If this encounter with you, is a once in a lifetime chance, who says I need more than one?" Lena continued, both have impending tears to cry but are both trying to hold it in.

"Of course, I'll marry the hell out of you Lena Luthor." Kara finally said after a long pause Lena dreaded, but also easily past and she was able to breathe again.

Lena hugged Kara so tightly it almost felt inhuman. It is this for them, just this being together that makes them good. In between all the intricacies and atrociousness of Kara being Supergirl, a Kryptonian and the dull lingering pain of losing her home planet and Lena's family issues, brutal business hours and much cruel business competitors and every other complications going on around them, when they're together it's this simple; as simple as beating each other at chess and enjoying the countryside. Amidst all that, they both know there's something far bigger –  It's the two of them staying with each other and choosing each other every single day.


	2. Prep Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding preparations!

"Baby? Baby wake up." Lena whispered close to Kara's ear. The blonde is still in deep slumber, light snores, deep breaths and disheveled hair.

  
Classic exhausted Kara Danvers after an all-nighter of fighting crimes and keeping National City safe. Lena continued to put small kisses on Kara's shoulder and cheek and jawline until the latter started to shift from her belly flat sleeping position. Kara moved to pull Lena in a tight embrace, one that traps both of Lena's arms and she wouldn't be able to move. Lena can't help but giggle making Kara peek through one eye.

"You seriously aren't going to let me sleep an hour more eh?" Kara accused making Lena shake her head with this beautiful smile Kara loves seeing first thing in the morning.

"I love seeing you smile like that." Kara sighed

"Well thank yourself for being the reason I do." Lena winked as she started fighting her way out of Kara's tight yet tender embrace but Kara won't let her.

"Come on boo, we have a couple's seminar at 9. It's already 8, we don't get up now we are seriously going to be late." Lena reminded making Kara groan.

"We don't need such." Kara countered, and God knows they actually didn't need such.

In the past seven years they've been together there was nothing they didn't get through together. Even with the fact that their relationship was never perfect, that didn't stop them from being there and understanding each other. You should know that in a relationship between a Super and a Luthor, patience, trust and understanding are the key things to consider and to constantly give and take and with what could be considered as the greatest experiment of them all, Kara and Lena's relationship has been tested and proven through and through.

"We still don't know that and we'll never know if we'll never try." Lena explained, trying to be cautious and gentle about it as possible.

"Why are you always right?" Kara exasperated making Lena laugh

"I certainly am not darling." Lena said as Kara finally let her go.

"See you're right again." Kara teased making Lena giggle.

"Aren't you gonna prep up with me?" Lena pouted

"Hmm." Kara hummed as if she has any other choice and as if she would actually let Lena do that.

"Shower together?" Kara bargained

"More than shower together if you promise you'd be in your best behaviour in the seminar, deal?" Lena offered

"You know what I sometimes hate your being a CEO using her negotiating skills on me."

"Isn't it working?"

"It is working 100% of the time. With all your great business proposals." Kara laughed as she let Lena pull her up from the bed.

"At least you know what you're going to get married to." Lena whispered as she pressed her lips gently against Kara's, which ignited something inside Supergirl and the next thing Lena knew was her being pressed against the cold and wet tiled wall of their bathroom.

The couple is set to be married next month, and Eliza suddenly wants them to go through all this "prep work" before the actual marriage. Lena was skeptical about it at first because she thought maybe Eliza wanted them to go to all this seminars mainly because she's a Luthor. Lena sure visited Eliza herself at her house in Midvale just to get the feeling off her chest, but what she didn't expect was Eliza expecting her to be there. She said she was sure Lena is going to have questions and that would open her door to be able to spend time with her future daughter-in-law. Lena was touched about what Eliza did and so she became the more responsible one, dragging Kara around each and every seminar they're going to attend. Today they're up for an intro class to family planning and babies, which by far is Lena's favorite.

"Wow babies." Kara commented as she started reading the pamphlet of the seminar, Lena asked her to read last night but was yet again too stubborn to follow orders.

"Yep, how do you feel about them?" Lena cautiously asked, she knows they've been play pretending for god knows about how they're going to raise their future kids but there was no actual serious talk about it yet, and maybe today it's going to happen.

"Baby, we've been dreaming of having them long before we started dreaming about where our wedding would be, of course I'd love to have them with you." Kara sincerely said giving Lena's free hand a tender squeeze as they pull out of the driveway.

"I'm actually scared, to be honest." Lena suddenly blurted out making Kara look at her.

"Scared?"

"You know when they start learning about thing, I know we've imagined them in flesh as babies and toddlers. We've never imagined them as seven year olds with tons and tons of questions."

"Questions like?"

"Why is Uncle Lex wouldn't be able to join us for thanksgiving and things like that." Lena said, Kara noticed how her jaw tensed and she knows that Lena is genuinely worried about it.

"Darling, we'll be honest to them all the time. We'll raise them with an open mind and a wide understanding of how Earth and Krypton work. They're going to be half Luthor and half Alien and they're going to be great." Kara explained trying to make Lena feel better.

"Thank you babe." Lena sighed as they pull over the parking lot of the place.

"We're going to be just fine." Kara winked, as she got out of the car first. Kara quickly rounded to the other side of the car fast enough so she could open Lena's door for her. Lena laughed when she realized what just happened.

"You don't have to do that." Lena scolded taking Kara's hand in hers.

"I know, but I still want to." Kara smiled before kissing Lena on the cheek. Lena still can't believe it, it's been seven whole years and Kara's still the sweetest every single time.

"Remind me again what I did right to be with you." Lena chuckled, as she let Kara lead them to the second row of chairs. Couples of all combination are also coming in and some are surprised to see a Luthor in their midst and Kara knew right away that Lena was already noticing so she turned her fiancés attention about baby names, while they wait for the seminar to start.

"Harper." Kara said as she turned to Lena.

"Harper?" Lena smiled and frowned at the same time.

"I've been dreaming of a daughter named Harper." Kara shyly admitted

"Harper it is. I'm thinking of Charlie for a baby boy." Lena said

"Harper and Charlie. I can already see them baby." Kara said and they both giggled just in time the seminar commenced.

The seminar started off the weirdest ice-breaker, weird mainly because other couples are too shy to do the ice-breaker with their partners but not Lena and Kara and it seems like they alienate the other couples but they're fine with it. The seminar started with topics on topics about family planning, and Lena suddenly leaned in and whispered to Kara.

"I want more than 2 kids."

"Are you sure?" Kara raised an eyebrow

"I am perfectly able to provide for our kids darling." Lena winked

"Baby I am perfectly aware of that, but the physical presence Lena? We're talking about less hours in the office more at home."

"I know Kara, we'll work it out right?" Lena asked looking so hopeful and Kara don't have the heart to say no and she doesn't want to. Because she wants more time with Lena, and if that means having 2-4 kids or more then she's willing to spend the rest of her early 30s changing diapers.

"We will baby, we will." Kara said kissing Lena on the forehead, just in time J'onn buzzed her up.

Supergirl, we need you in the DEO now.

"Go." Lena whispered.

"Are you sure? I'll be back as soon as possible." Kara whispered back

"It's okay babe, go." Lena smiled, "Just be careful." Lena added Kara nodded before standing up and excusing herself.

+++

Lena was just finishing a few things before she's about to go home, it's only 5 in the afternoon and it's very unlikely but she's trying her best to prepare for the 'less office more home' hours in the near future. The seminar finished at one o'clock and Kara wasn't able to come back but Lena understood why, the moment she got out of the seminar, she hooked her phone on the news and she saw what Supergirl is up to. It has something to do with Maxwell Lord's technology and Lena knew it wasn't going to be a short day at work for Supergirl.

Lena turned her laptop off and was prepping up to go when she heard a soft thud from the balcony and she knew exactly whom it was.

"Hi babe." Supergirl greeted and Lena turned towards her with the biggest smile.

"Hi. I thought you're going to be late?" Lena assumed Kara kissed her before walking towards Lena's secret closet just beside the huge TV wall on the far right of the office. Kara already has different sets of clothes in Lena's closet for times like this.

"Nope, Maxwell Lord's clean as of the moment so J'onn said I could take the afternoon off." Kara smiled already buttoning for sleeved top up; Lena motioned for her to come close so she can be the one to the buttons.

"Thanks honey." Kara smiled, "Are you done with work?" Kara asked finally noticing Lena's closed laptop and bag on top of the desk.

"Yeah, I wanna start with more hours at home." Lena blushed

"Aww, my little ball of sunshine. You wanna go to Noonan's for early dinner and drop by Alex's for drinks?"

"Absolutely. I miss little Aikens." Lena quickly agreed, making Kara groan.

"That kid loves you more than he loves me." Kara pouted

"But I love you more." Lena pouted back, "Just don't tell Aikens that." Making Kara burst into laughter.

"It'll be our little secret." Kara nodded as they walked out of Lena's office.

+++

"Hey you two."

"Hi Mags." Kara greeted as they exchange hugs, even Lena through the years being friends and occasionally baby-sitting Aikens the four of them already built this kind of bond so much stronger than the anything else.

"Where's Alex and Aikens?" Lena asked noticing the silence in the house.

"Aikens was so excited to be your ring bearer he begged and bribed Alex to take him dress shirt and vest shopping this early." Maggie explained as they all settle at the living room.

"Aww cute little boy. But it's already late?" Kara frowned

"They're on their way home, they just dropped by the grocery store for wine."

"So how was the seminar this morning?" Maggie slyly asked, having experience the same kind of seminar before she married Kara's older sister.

"It was okay, I thought at first it's going to be super boring. Turned out well, before I left for the DEO. I don't know about the rest, fill us in babe." Kara explained, Maggie turned to Lena who blushed. Just in time they heard the car roll in.

"I'll get that, you two relax." Kara instantly shoot up leaving Maggie and Lena behind.

"Well?" Maggie probed.

"I'm thinking of letting Sam run my company after Kara and I get married." Lena breathes out like it's some secret she's been trying to keep to herself for so long now.

"A – are you serious?" Maggie wowed, knowing this is huge for Lena more than huge this is her whole life they're talking about.

"Have you told Kara?" Maggie asked again, trying to keep it low key as she noticed Alex come in with grocery paper bags.

"Not yet. I'm still making arrangements." Lena confidently smiled

"Aunt Lena!" Aikens high pitched voice startled them both ending the conversation for now.

"There's my favorite nephew!" Lena greeted arms wide open, Kara and Alex smiling from the kitchen counter as they watched over the adorable reunion.

"No kisses for mommy first?" Maggie pouted making Aikens laugh

"Mommy's being jealous." The little boy commented as he walked over to his mom giving Maggie the biggest hug and sweetest kiss on the cheek.

+++

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Lena asked soon as Kara answered her call. It's been a week since they last saw each other. It is part of some Danvers family tradition to keep the couples that are about to get married away from each other for seven days prior to their wedding day. Lena spent her seven days secretly handing over LCorp to Sam but still with due jurisdiction about everything, she stayed with Maggie and Aikens as well, while Kara stayed at her apartment with Alex. On the sixth day, they drove separately to Midvale where the ceremony is going to happened. Lena stayed in Eliza's house while Kara in the nearest Air BnB.

"Hi baby! I miss you." Kara said and Lena could already imagine Kara pouting.

"I miss you too honey. Are you out?"

"Yeah, Alex and I took Aikens out for dinner we're still here, he's enjoying the band."

"Aww."

"You should be here."

"We can do it again after tomorrow." Lena giggled

"Of course we will." Kara nodded, "Anyway how about yours?"

"Maggie and Eliza brought me to the spa earlier for total relaxation, it was all girly and soft and beautifying." Lena laughed and Kara did too.

"I can almost imagine you cringing." Kara teased

"Internally, but as promised I am more relaxed. Even more maybe if I could just see you."

"Few more hours love."

"Yeah I know, the longest few more hours." Lena sighed

"We're going home now, we'll be driving up Aikens there." Kara said sending excitable feelings to Lena.

"C – can we talk?" Lena asked hopefully so. Before answering she heard Kara asked Alex if she could talk with Lena quickly before they go and Alex said sure.

"I guess we can babe. See you then?"

"I'll wait for you." Lena assured before Kara dropped the call.

+++

"You two have five minutes. I'll wait for you in the car." Alex said authoritatively before letting Kara out of the car, Lena was already waiting for her at the porch.

"Yes Agent Danvers." Kara laughed as she quickly got out of the car before Alex changes her mind.

"Baby." Lena smiled as she welcomes Kara arms wide open making Kara giggle and shake her head.

"Nice seeing you too baby." Kara sighed as she buries her face on Lena's chest; she's a step lower at the porch steps, Lena kissed the top of her head.

"What do you want to tell me by the way?" Kara asked looking back to Alex who's on the phone maybe it was Maggie or work.

"I – uhh – I just want to tell you that, I've already handed the company to Sam on my behalf. You know, more hours at home." Lena revealed and Kara was stunned.

"You did not. You're messing with me." Kara defended making Lena laugh, Kara took a step up so they're of the same level holding Lena on both shoulders like she's some kind of possessed.

"No darling. I did. I want to focus here with what we have. And besides all executive approval would still be on me, not just the heavy lifting." Lena explained.

"You must really want more than two kids, Lena." Kara said as she hugged her fiancé.

"I really do Kara. I would love to build a family with you more than anything else." Lena whispered, Kara cupped Lena's face and leaned in for a kiss Lena pulled her by the waist in return they were only interrupted when Alex honked.

"5 minutes is 5 minutes." Alex reminded making the couple laugh.

"Drive safely Agent Danvers." Lena reminded

"I'll marry tomorrow okay?" Kara said

"I'll be the one wearing white." Lena winked

"Me too." Kara chuckled as she jogs the steps down the car again.

"Love you." Lena called out.

"Love you too." Kara returned before getting inside the car.

+++

"Are you ready for this?" Alex asked Kara who's now sitting in front of the mirror, make up done. Kara's hair was pulled up in a loose bun accented with little wild flowers. She's not wearing any more jewellery than the necklace her mom gave her before she left Krypton.

"Absolutely." Kara sighed

"Kara?"

"Eliza." Kara smiled as she sees her stepmother comes in.

"Lena wants you to have this." Eliza said as she hands Kara an envelope. Kara curiously opened the envelope and what's inside melted her heart.

"What's that?"

"Lena's pregnant." Kara announced tears already at the brink.

"Really?" Eliza and Alex asked the same time and Kara held the picture of the pregnancy test up for them to see.

"I'm sure as hell ready to marry my woman." Kara said as she slip the picture back to the envelope and putting it inside her bag.

"Let's do this." Kara added making Eliza laugh.

"Easy now. You don't want to forget your vow." Alex teased.

"Never." Kara nodded as she opens the door on her own despite wearing a very elaborate gown Lena chose for her.

It was a chance of a lifetime, something both Lena and Kara never imagined would possibly happened only because they believed it to be. But they made it and they'd love to think of it as a by-product of faith. They decided to get married by a cliff, the altar, the chairs, everything were laid right before their eyes and it's everything they imagined it would be.


End file.
